Artemyra
The '''Kingdom of Artemyra '''is located in the southeastern area of the continent. The world's largest ravine leads into the country. Legend has it that it was created by breaking away from the Dark Continent. Built into the cliffs, Artemyra is small but influential.AoS Vol 6 Night 46 page 1. To arrive, travelers must either ride on the tamed birds, as the locals do, or climb trails up the steep cliffs. Because the country does not have many visitors, it offers little accommodation to outsiders. There are no inns in Artemyra.AoS Vol 6 Night 47 page 4 Until Sinbad defeats Queen Mira in battle, Artemyra refuses to do business with traders from the outside. The official stance for their reasons for accepting the negotiations is that the trade will improve the lives of the citizens. However, Queen Mira admits that in truth, she simply does not want to have Sinbad as her enemy because she finds his motivations suspect.AoS Vol 7 Night 53 page 13 Culture Matriarchy Artemyra is a matrilenial society ruled by a queen. Women have high-visibility roles and can be found easily walking through the streets doing various jobs, including labor usually performed by men in other societies. This situation arose out of necessity. Because women are the only ones able to control animals, hard labor has become part of their roles.AoS Vol 7 Chapter 51 page 9 They are in found high concentrations in leadership positions. In exchange, men have voluntarily taken over domestic work and protecting the home. They also take on side jobs sometimes. When men are in public, they can usually be seen wearing veils. Overall, the men do not express discontent with their position. Views on Men Views expressed about men in Artemyra are often negative. When teasing Sinbad and company on their way in, a girl remarks that "men are only good for one thing" and that they "are always smooth talkers."AoS Vol 6 Night 46 pages 5, 6 When Sinbad and company are sweaty from climing the ravine, a girl exclaims "This is why men are so filthy!" upon smelling them. Queen Mira says men are "lazy, lack sincerity, and don't think about profit" and "the only reason for their existence is so that we have descendants."AoS Vol 6 Night 47 page 12 Seduction is considered "the foolish wit of a man" and Artemyrans find attempts made by men to charm repulsive.AoS Vol g Chapter 47 Night 14 Animal Husbandry and Mining The people of Artemyra are known for their skill at taming animals.AoS Vol 6 Night 46 Page 4 However, for generations, women have been the only ones able to control them. They have trained giant birds to use for military, mining, and transportation purposes. Male workers process meat which is then thrown into the Valley of the Dead.Vol 7 Night 51 Page 2 Gemstones at the bottom of the valley stick to the meat, which is then retrieved by trained birds. The men pick off the gems from the meat.AoS Vol 7 Night 51 page 10 Sexuality The people of Artemyra are open-minded about sex.AoS Vol 6 Night 47 page 5 As a result, the red-light district is highly developed. Women are not bashful about making advances on men, and when Sinbad and Mystras visit the red light district, they are offered male companions without question or hesitation. Climate Artemyra can be uncomfortably hot and humid. The plants and animals that grow there are more similar to those of the Dark Continent and South Seas than much of the mainland. Locations Residents Trivia * In their quest to search for answers to why they have special animal-taming powers, Artemyrans discovered the existence of the legend of "magi." Sinbad first hears of them from Queen Mira.AoS Vol 7 Night 54 Page 6 * In Artemyra, having a lot of children is common. * The feather Pisti gives Sinbad is said to be lucky because it is like the feathers of the rukh. * The Artemyra Arc is heavily inspired by The Second Voyage of Sinbad, in which Sinbad escapes a similar valley by strapping a piece of meat to his back. Giant birds of prey, the Roc , carry him back to their nests, where merchants lie in wait to chase the birds off and collect the diamonds stuck to the meat. He makes a fortune by selling a sack of precious jewels he collected from the valley floor to them. References Category:Locations Category:Seven Seas Alliance Category:Countries